Safe, Secret Love
by SCRiiBBLEz
Summary: Every time I look into your eyes the world stops moving and time freezes. For that split second my heart stops and I cant breath, and this just reminds me that if i could live in forever, all I would need is you."
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**:

I know most people don't read this, but oh well.

So I guess you could say that this is my first story?

Its because I made one when I was 14 on here…

in the end I never finished it and I hated it also

I was really naïve and childish then lol.

So now this is my first story I guess…kinda… not really

I hate it when people say to review there stories…but…

Please review, tell me if you don't like it, and why you hate it

It will help become a good writer

So yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa here is the story….

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**--Its been ten months since Sora defeated the heartless with Goofy and Donald--**

"_Kairi, I know I'm not the same... I've lost who I once was…please forgive me. I know that you probably don't want any of my stupidity, you might even think I'm lying but, I'm not. I want to go back to who I was, when it was you, me and Riku… In my heart, ive always cared about you…I've been meaning to tell you this Kairi…That I…lo…"_

"_What? I can't hear you…your muffled, the loud beeping is overpowering your voice…"_

"Kairi, get up! Your alarm has been going off for twenty minutes, it even woke me up."

Kairi groaned…it was only a dream. She then did another irritated groan and turned to face the opposite direction from where her mom was standing.

"Kairi, I don't have much time to sleep, please get up hon"

Kairi and her mom lived alone, so her mom was always on call for whenever time her job needed her there, they needed all the money they could get. Kairi then got up, remembering her life wasn't like she had dreamed…

"Sorry mom, I'm getting up now"

Kairis mom went back to her room and she then stood up and grabbed her uniform, laid it on her dresser and went off to take her shower. She thought over her dream, it was to good to be true, but she always made herself believe that Sora was still his old self. She snapped into reality and remembered she had to much to do than daydream. Kairi then came out the shower and put her nicely ironed uniform on, tied her tie, then loosed it a little, and brushed her hair. She stared at herself through the mirror looking at how long her hair had grown since the last time she was still friends with the old gang, it went down to her mid back. _Wow, my hair nearly grows an inch every two months… its grown five... Its been ten months…since we last laughed together. Seems like years… _Kairi pulled her hair into a ponytail, so her hair flowed up to her shoulders (**A/U**: Yes I know its long, its going to be short again later). She came out the bathroom and went down the hallway, through the living/family room, and into the kitchen. She put a pot of water to boil and started the coffee maker. Her mom got up for work as soon as she leaves so Kairi always made her breakfast, her mom needed the energy. So Kairi grabbed a pack of noodles and put it in the water and got out vegetables and started creating her mothers lunch.

"Ouch!" Kairi yelled in a whisper. She had cut her pointer finger with the knife.

"Ugh, this is what I get for daydreaming again, maybe some music will help…" So she put the radio on quietly and grabbed a Band-Aid, she carefully put it on around the wound and began finishing up breakfast and lunch for her mother and self. While Kairi ate her noodles she finished up on some homework.

"Crap! Its going to be seven in 15 min!" she then hurried and shoved her plate in the sink with her coffee and set her mothers plate on the table with her coffee and lunch. She grabbed her backpack and stuck her homework and lunch inside. While putting her shoes on she ran to her moms room and told her to get up and that she was leaving. Kairi ran outside and halfway towards Desty High [Destiny High] she slowed her running into a jog and that into a walking mode. She had caught up to her regular time schedule and was at school when she always was. Right before she walked through the front doors she inhaled and almost choked on it when Riku came up behind her.

"Heeeeey KAIRI" Riku said her name real loud to scare her

-cough- "Gosh Riku, cant you greet me like a normal person?" Riku ignored her and went on

"How was break? Its our first day of the year" Riku asked as if they hadn't been at school like three weeks before. All they did was come from Christmas/New Year break. But he had a point, its 2009 and Kairi didn't want this year to end like how it did the last one.

"It was good, I got to hang out with my mom…like always but I like it like that. How was yours? Was Travers Town fun?!" Kairi asked with excitement. "Did you see Yuffie?"

"Yeah it was good, and Yuffie says hello… and more…"

"Huh? …"

"KAIRI!" A joyful gorgeous voice came from behind her with a hug.

"Yuffie! How are ya? Why are you here?" Kairi said excitedly and loudly

"Well… my mom said I could come back with Riku and live with my aunt and finish 11th and 12th grade with you both!!" Yuffie rushed the sentence so fast as if she would explode if she kept it inside any longer. Kairi squealed and took Yuffie by the hand into the school. _This year will definitely be different, and be a lot better _Kairi told herself. Riku said goodbye to the girls and went off to talk to some other guys, Kairi led Yuffie to her locker so she could put her stuff down and grab what she needed for her first class, while she did this Yuffie read out her schedule to her. It turned out that she had three classes with her, which was good because she had four with Riku, she was only alone in two classes now.

"Oh! I almost forgot! How could I forget? I am so ashamed of myself now" Yuffie shook her head

"What did you almost forget?" Kairi responded confused

"Where is Sora!? I totally got sidetracked when I saw you."

"Oh… uh… about that…" Kairi tried to explain…

"SORA!! Oh my Gosh, you've gotten taller. How have you been?!" Yuffie yelled and hugged Sora. He was leaning against some lockers with some friends. Looking surprised, he responded…

"Yuffie! Hey! WOW I haven't seen you in uh… anyways, what's up, what are you doing here?" Sora responded very excited but noticed and calmed down and acted as if he saw her just a few days ago. Yuffie noticed his drastic change in voice but played along.

"I've been pretty great. I'm here 'cause I'm going to finish school here." Yuffie said as if it was nothing, wondering why he was acting like this.

"I'll see you around." Like that, Sora walked off with some of his 'buddies' Kairi then came walking up slowly from behind. Yuffie swung around so fast that Kairi didn't notice she was facing her.

"What's going on?" Yuffie demanded in a serious face, but not a serious tone, as if trying to seem not worried.

"About that, well…we don't have much time for me to explain uh…"

"Give me the short but good detailed story."

"Well… ten months ago after he saved me and Riku, when we came back home he kinda became full of himself and started to ignore me and Riku and made new friends and now I know nothing about him and he has changed a lot and I hate it and I wish we were back to how it was and he pisses me off because I miss him and I thought we had gotten to be very close friends right before we came back here to Destiny Island, I mean the whole point why he even left to fight the heartless was because he wanted to find me and Riku and as soon as we come back home he just ignored us like nothing ever happened… like if he never met me…" Kairi was talking so fast and didn't notice her eyes were full of water, and one tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Kairi! He is probably acting like this for a good reason. I'm going to go talk to him about this as soon as I see him!"

"No, Riku already tried that and it didn't go so well… they got in a fight, it doesn't matter anymore anyways, so leave it alone." As soon as Kairi said this the bell rang

"I have to go to my locker! I don't even know where its at." Yuffie remembered and showed her locker number to Kairi.

"OH, its by our first period, lets go hurry, we have five minutes. After they found Yuffies locker and left her stuff they went into there first class, history. They both sat in the middle towards the back of the room. When the bell rang for class to start, the teacher began speaking.

"I hope everyone had a good break, I know I did. We have a new student and her name is Yuffie, if you could please stand up and tell us where you came from and a little about yourself?" The teacher spoke and looked towards the new face in the class.

"Uh, hey, I'm Yuffie and I came from Travers Town umm… well… about me… well… oh! I came here to be with my friends Kairi, Riku and Sora." Yuffie spoke taking forever to think. As soon as she said her friends names everyone took a little gasp and Sora walked in late. Everyone stared at him and then at her and then to Kairi. They all new that Sora hated Riku and didn't talk to Kairi because she wasn't his 'style'.

"Sora, late as always" The teacher spoke, while Sora went to his seat. While the teacher went on with his lesson Yuffie gave looks to Kairi which she didn't understand so she gave up and passed her a note asking why she didn't tell her Sora was in there class. Yuffie kept glancing behind to Sora who looked like was doodling on his paper, when finnaly he looked up at Yuffie. She gave him a "wtf" look…but he didn't understand so she gave up and sent a note to him down the aisle of students. She wrote him

_**heeeey, **_

_**What happened to you and Riku and Kairi? **_

_**It looks like you guys don't talk much.**_

Sora stared at the note for quite some time until his friend Wakka interrupted.

"Dude! Did the new girl just pass you a note? She is so hot, she said you guys are friends, how do you know her?!"

"Oh, she fought the heartless with me." Sora responded with a cocky voice and smirk

"That is sexy, don't tell me she is going to be your next girl?" Wakka said with a cocky smile staring at Yuffie…who was staring back with a blank/what? Face…which he understood and looked away fast.

"Ohh no, I don't see Yuffie like that" Sora said _that would be kinda gross if I did anyways…_

_**Riku and I got in a fight.**_

Sora responded Yuffies note **ignoring **the fact that she also asked what happened between him and Kairi. He threw the note back to her as a crumbled ball…which almost hit Kairi but with cat like reflexes, Yuffie grabbed it and made anyone who was watching go in awe, she didn't notice them.

Kairi didn't notice the whole commotion that was going on behind or beside her, but took notes on what the teacher was saying. Yuffie read the note with a confused look and responded to Sora.

_**So I've heard, but why did you get in a fight**_

_**And, **_

_**you didn't answer what happened between you and Kairi**_

Yuffie then rolled the crumbled paper down towards Sora and stared at him, it made him feel uneasy having someone with a straight blank face stare at you non stop. He opened the note and wrote back:

_**I don't remember why we fought.**_

With that Yuffie got irritated and confused for ignoring her other question but the bell rang and when she turned around to see where Sora had went, he was no where to be found.

"Stupid Sora, doesn't know how to answer simple questions." Yuffie mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm?" Kairi responded to her not knowing what she had said.

"Oh nothing, I have Math next with Mr. Hinson…do you know where that is?"

"Oh yea, it's the hall before mine, ill take you" Kairi and Yuffie walked out of class towards both there lockers and grabbed what they needed next. They both saw Sora and he saw them back, but Kairi moved her eye sight as if she was just looking around and didn't see them. When she looked away Yuffie through there paper ball note at his head but he ducked and gave her a WTF look. She gave him the sign saying she was watching him. After Kairi took Yuffie to her class she went to hers and sat down next to Riku.

"I heard there is a drop dead gorgeous new girl who knows Sora." Riku told Kairi already knowing who it was.

"Oh yea, I've heard. Hey, she has your next class so can you take her with you? She's in Mr. Hinsons right now."

"Sure, did you finish the Science homework??"

"Yea, here." When Kairi passed the homework the teacher began explaining there essay they had to write. When she was done Riku slipped back her homework and the bell rang.

"Ok then, Ill see you at lunch, bring Yuffie." Kairi said walking out the door

"No, Im going to leave her in the classroom to find the lunch room by her self." Riku responded in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok then, bye." Kairi waved and walked to her locker, she looked in the corner of her eye and saw Sora talking to Selphie. Ever since Sora, Riku, and her returned ten months ago she had changed, all over Sora all the time. They have been on an off for the past eight months. _Guess there back together _Kairi slammed her locker closed which stopped Selphie and Sora from almost kissing, they both looked at her. Kairi just flipped her hair acting like if she didn't notice, she walked by and started going to her class.

"Hey, im gonna go to class, I wanna stop being late." Sora gave Selphie the smile he always did to get away with things

"But you always go late, come on, just stay for awhile." Selphie said while touching his neck and then his cheek.

"Baby, if I stop being late my parents will let me go out more, which means I can be with you even longer." Sora said with his gorgeous smile.

"Fine, that means your coming over this weekend, K?"

"I'd die if I didn't" he smiled at her again and gave her a little kiss and started walking towards his next class, which was the same class as Kairi, he saw her and started to walk slower while watching her. She then stopped to go in the ladies room, so he stopped and leaned against the wall close to it and grabbed Wakka which thank God was walking by.

"So hey, whats up?" Sora asked but was distracted.

"Nothin." He responded. While this was all taking place Kairi was facing the mirror, _feels like someone is following me…Bleh! Probably just my imagination acting up _Kairi then noticed all the girls watching her do nothing, so she played along and fixed her pony tail letting a little few bangs fall down. _I think I'll get a haircut after school. _With that she started walking out the restroom and noticed Sora looking at her, she blushed and began to walk away.

"Yea, Strawberries with peanut butter. I gotta go to class now." Sora told Wakka unaware of what he was saying and walked slowly behind Kairi,

"Does that mean your coming to the party?!" Wakka called out to his friend who was so distracted to even notice a girl almost tripped in front of him.

"It looked like he was watching Kairi…Nah, he would never be into her…but she does have a nice butt…" Wakka said quietly to himself.

_He was staring…why was he staring? Nah, he couldn't have been staring, But how did he suddenly show up by the girls restroom? He was with Selphie…why does it feel like someone is following me again?-_

"Hey Kairi!" Olette startled the fragile red head but soon started chatting_. Crap! _Sora told himself and grabbed Tidus, who again thank God was walking by

"Hey…whats up?" Sora asked him. _Why is he here again?_ Kairi said noticing him about ten feet away from her.

"Nothin, I heard Wakka was throwing a party this weekend. Are you going?" Tidus responded

"He is? That punk didn't tell me! Yea I'll go with Selphie then." Sora told him while starting to get distracted, again.

"Oh ok, I was thinking about taking Kai-" Kairi began saying bye to Olette and left to her class.

"That's cool, bye." Sora went off, not hearing who Tidus was wanting to take.

After Kairi went into the class room, Sora waited outside the door, after about a minuet he walked in noticing that Kairi was barly sitting down. _I should of waited a bit longer…_ Sora told himself while sitting down. The bell rang a few seconds later and the teacher began with his explanation about there project they will being doing.

"This project is going to be half your grade…" The teacher then waited for the "aweee" noise

"Aweeeeeeeeeee" All the students said.

"The good news is that you will be making a portrait of your partner…" She waited for the "Yay!"

"Yaaaaaay!" They all responded

"The more bad news is that I get to pick your partners!" She said with enthusiasm in her voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nooooooooooo!!" everyone began to whisper how much it was going to suck, some girls saying they wish they get partnered up with Sora this time and so on.

"All the girls come and make a line in front of my desk, you will all pick a name out of this basket, its going to be a boys name. Why? Because it is more challenging to draw the opposite sex. But two of you will be partnered up with the same sex since there is more girls." Some girls squealed hoping they would get Sora, they all began to form there line and started saying who they got. But then Kairi was next, and picked out the name…it was Sora. _Crap, no no no no! … oh! I know, I'll give it to one of these girls. _But the bad luck she had, the paper fell and the teacher picked it up for her.

"Sora, I'm glad you got him." The teacher told her quietly. _Why did she have to seeeee!!! Wait, why did she say that…_

"Now that everyone is paired up go speak with your partners. You guys are going to have other assignments, so you will have to make time to work out of school. Well go on now, go to your partners." She pushed them and Kairi made her way to Sora very slowly as possible, not making eye contact. Time was going by very slowly yet so fast at the same time, she was insanely nervous, the last time she had talk to him was eight months ago. She saw him move, he was standing up and finally she was at his desk. She felt him staring intensely at her, she looked up to see those gorgeous blue eye and saw a small sparkle in them and a tug on his lips, as if he was holding back a smile

* * *

**A/U:**

Hoped you guys liked it. Please review, or I wont want to keep writing.

This is Kairis schedule if your wondering…

1. History with Y & S

2. English with Y & R

3. Art with S

4. Lunch with Y & R & S

5. Math with S

6. Science with R

7. Gym with Y & R & S


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U:**

I'm sorry I've taken so long to update :]

I will be trying to update faster,

maybe I'll get two chapters out this weekend.

Like I said before:

I hate it when people say to review there stories…but…

Please review, tell me if you don't like it, and why you hate it

It will help become a good writer.

* * *

**Preview:**

Kairi made her way to Sora very slowly as possible, not making eye contact. Time was going by very slowly yet so fast at the same time, she was insanely nervous, the last time she had talked to him was eight months ago. She saw him move, he was standing up and finally she was at his desk. She felt him staring intensely at her, she looked up to see those gorgeous blue eyes and saw a small sparkle in them and a tug on his lips, as if he was holding back a smile

**Chapter 2:**

Sora composed himself and put a puzzled face and kept staring at the beautiful red head who also had a confused look.

"Are you my partner?" Sora asked a bit harshly yet happy, even though it seems impossible to sound like both.

"Uhhh… yea, I am." Kairi responded a bit shy. _This could be good, but this can also be very bad _Kairi thought to herself. They both didn't notice that they were staring at each. If anyone were to walk in, they would easily believe that they were so joyed in being close to each other, face to face, like if a radiant serene presence flowed through and around them.

**Riiiiiiing **Soras phone began to go off, vibrating in his pocket. "Crap" he told himself. He soon grabbed it and set it to only vibrate, Selphie had texted him.

"The next time I hear it, I'll take it." Mr. Taylor warned Sora. **(A/U: I decided to call him Mr. Taylor as you can see.) **When Sora looked back to Kairi, she had already sat down in the desk next to him. He kept staring at her, she looked different than she did a minuet ago; she looked irritated and was blushing. It took him a while to understand that everyone had been staring at what just happened so he quickly sat down. The students began took chatter about the incident and then went back to talking about their original conversations, Sora turned to Kairi. She was embarrassed now. _Ok, lets get this over with…_Kairi began telling herself.

"So when are you free?" She asked him, trying to get straight to business. Sora blushed a little but quickly hid it away, but she still noticed.

"I have a girlfriend…" He answered a bit shy, Kairi then noticed what he meant and quickly said:

"Oh! No… I meant, when do you have time so we can work on the project." Sora soon became red, _Duh Sora! She wouldn't actually say that because she doesn't even like me like that, she probably hates me. _

"Right! Right, I'm just hungry, I cant think…whenever is fine." _Why did I say I cant think?_

"This Friday?"

"Yea, that's fine…" Sora then felt his phone vibrating and checked it…Selphie texed him again. _Oh Yea, I'm suppose to be at her place…I'll find a way of getting out of it. _Sora put his phone on silent and forgot about it for the rest of class.

"We can meet up at Chucks?" **(candy store) **He suggested, waiting for a response.

"Ok, that's fine, we'll figure out where we want each other to pose and stuff then." Kairi began to put her books in her bag, it was going to be lunch soon.

^**Lunch**:

Kairi walked into the exaggerated lunchroom, two of the walls were painted light blue and the other two were white. She saw her friends sitting in a nearby table and headed towards it; when she got there, Yuffie and Riku stood up and waited for Kairi to put her stuff down. She felt someone watching here again while the group headed towards the lines-

"Sora's staring at you…" Yuffie whispered in Kairis ear, so she quickly turned to see if it was true. When her eyes met his, he blushed and so she did too. Suddenly he got an irritated look _I've been to obvious, I cant be letting her catch me like this, I have a girlfriend. I have to end everything between me and Kairi, I'm going to have to tell Mr. Taylor to give me a new partner. _Sora shortly became sad but soon hid it and looked to see if Kairi was still looking. She was, so he gave her a hateful look and felt horrible, so he turned away facing his back towards her. Selphie then came up to him looking annoyed.

"Why won't you answer my texts!" She soon became angry.

"Anyways. What time are you going to pick me up for Wakkas party on Saturday?"

"Oh! Yea… I'll get you at nine."

"OMG **(I hate it when people say that .) **you guys won't believe what I heard! Guess who Tidus is going to ask to the party!" Selphie began speaking to the whole group around her. Sora started to daydream until Selphie nearly yelled Kairis name so he turned around to see Tidus walking up to a sad Kairi. To hear what he was going to say, Sora went to the lunch line closest to them.

"Hey Kairi, how are you doing?" Tidus seemed a bit nervous.

"I've been great, and you?" Kairi lied but no one could tell. she was good at hiding her feeling and there was only one person who could tell when she was lying, but that didn't matter because they weren't friends anymore.

"Ok, well, you call me if you can. Here's my number." Tidus started jotting down numbers. _That was pretty smooth…what the hell am I doing…I can't be playing with temptation…I __need__ to cut off everything that has to do with her. _Sora walked away and sat at the table and stared gloomly. No one noticed it though.

Lunch went by very slowly, the the bell rang and everyone headed to there classes. Kairi, unfortunately, had math…with Sora; she saw him going the opposite direction with Selphie. As Kairi sat in her desk in melancholy the bell rang and Sora hadn't been in class yet, but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to be coming today. As the teacher took roll, Sora still wasn't there. As she began the lecture of how to do a equation, Sora still hadn't gotten there. Even though she knew he wasn't coming, there was always that little hope that will never go away.

^**With Sora:**

"I thought you weren't going to be bad so you can spend more time with me." Selphie told Sora, having a satisfied tone, believing that he couldn't be with out her. She thought she had him around her finger, and he played along.

"Yea, but I'm passing that class and I have to go see Mr. Taylor anyways." Sora then stopped walking the hall and turned to look at Selphie, she was confused but just kept staring straight up at him. He seemed confused as well, but he leaned in towards her and began to kiss her. In the middle of the make out he stopped and looked away.

"What the hell?" Selphie asked upset, he never acted like this.

"Go to class, I have to go do something." Sora said without looking at her and began to walk away from her. _He sure is acting weird…_

_This isn't right…I don't know what to do at all whatsoever I've never felt like this. Bleh… _Sora was now standing in front of the art room and saw Mr. Taylor, he saw him back as well.

"Hello Sora, what brings you here at this time…?"

"Uh, I need a new partner. I don't care who it is, but I need someone else."

"Is that so… Well, your out of luck. I will not change your partner."

"What? Why?? Pleaseeeee I need a new partner!"

"Then tell me why."

"Because I can't work with Kairi."

"That's not really telling me why… you are going to have to get over it Sora. Sorry."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." Sora walked away, there was no way in getting through the teacher. _He is acting like a jack, he never is that mean! _Sora spoke to himself out loud. The bell suddenly rung and it was time to go to the next class.

The rest of the day went very slowly for Kairi and Sora, it was now last period and Kairi, Sora, Riku and Yuffie had gym. Yuffie and Riku saw that Kairi was upset, but they thought it was best to let her think and ask her what is wrong tomorrow. On the other hand…Sora didn't even give one glance at Kairi and was planning on keeping it like that. When school was finnaly over, Kairi felt relieved; she said goodbye to her friends and started leaving. It felt nice to breath in the nice fresh air, it was a bit cloudy out and there was a nice cool breeze. On the way home she saw the salon and decided to cut her hair like she said earlier._ I'll cut it as short as before, a bit below my shoulders but I'll go back to my natural hair color, it was redder before the incident with the heartless. I'll make it that red again. _Kairi stopped at the salon and told the lady how she wanted her hair. While they were washing her hair, she over heard how they needed workers and so she asked them if she could have a job. When she was finished, she filled out the application and headed home.

When Kairi got home, she started on homework, cleaned up the house, and took a shower. While she got her stuff ready for the next day, she got a text from Yuffie:

**So what did Tidus want??? Does he like you?! **Kairi was confused at first and the understood what she had meant. She then called Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, whats up?"

"Hey Kairi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, ok… I was wondering…want to go to Wakkas party this saterday with me?"

"Oh…well…I'm not sure if I'm going to go, but if I do I'll let you know."

"Oh, Ok then."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

After they hung up, Kairi quickly texted Yuffie.

**He asked to go to Wakkas party with him!**

**Not Uh! Are you going to??**

**I don't think I'm going to go. I wasn't planning on going and if I was, I wasn't going to go with someone…**

**Oh, well that sucks, we'll talk about this tomorrow! I have to go to bed. Goodnight :]**

**Ok. Goodnight ^_**

Kairis mom then came in and greeted her, they chatted for a while and then went to bed.

"I don't work tomorrow, so we'll hang out." Her mom gave Kairi a smile.

"Ok! I still have so much to tell you."

* * *

**A/U: Thanks fore reading :]**

Please review, tell me if you don't like it, and why you hate it

It will help become a good writer. :]


End file.
